Rec Room
The Rec Room is a room at Kadic. It is mainly for recreation for dorm students, but day students are allowed in as well. It was first mentioned and made its debut in the episode Wreck Room, when the principal and Jim entered the lunch room during breakfast and announced that its building had been complete. Mr. Delmas also announced that the room would be the responsibility of the students, and that they would need to elect a supervisor for the room. The nominees were the William clone, Sissi, Emily LeDuc, and Anais Fiquet. Unfortunately, the William clone is elected, and because of his dim-wittedness, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd took on the responsibility to supervise him, and make sure he does not do anything too dumb to blow his cover. For example, the clone is given the keys to the room, and he is shown to be incompetent when it comes to using them. When Heidi asks him to unlock the fridge, Yumi offers to do it instead, stating that William probably had more important things to do. After a return in time, Sissi was elected to be the room's supervisor after she had helped Ulrich fight off the X.A.N.A.-possessed clone. This position was never mentioned again. Appearances Season 4: * Wreck Room * Crash Course * Kadic Bombshell * Canine Conundrum * Cousins Once Removed * Music to Soothe the Savage Beast * Cold Sweat Contents The rec room has entertainment for both dorm students and day students alike. *A TV set, complete with a couch. *A ping-pong table. *A Foosball table. *A radio. The room also has a small booth-like area for the students who just want to sit and relax; it is located right behind the TV set. Gallery La belle de Kadic 079.jpg|Brynja introduces herself in the rec room in Kadic Bombshell. Kadic Bombshell Yumi isn't too impressed with her image 1.png|Yumi leaning against the chalk board, annoyed with Brynja. Kadic Bombshell Has Odd found a new girl image 1.png|Brynja and Odd about to leave the rec room. La belle de Kadic 083.jpg|Watching Odd and Brynja leaving the rec room. Ulrich, Odd.jpg|Ulrich and Odd play Foosball. Odd3.png|Odd relaxes in the rec room. Lecon de choses 011.jpg|Ulrich drinking a soda. Lecon de choses 012.jpg|Yumi grabbing a soda. Lecon de choses 013.jpg|Odd with his feet on the table. Lecon de choses 014.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich drinking sodas. Lecon de choses 022.jpg|Chilling in the Rec Room. Lecon de choses 023.jpg|Ulrich choking and laughing. Lecon de choses 024.jpg|Yumi asks Odd about his girlfriend. Lecon de choses 027.jpg|Odd speaks as the rest listen. Lecon de choses 029.jpg|Odd talking. Double foyer 110.jpg|William, Yumi and Heidi are shown. Double foyer 109.jpg|Yumi with the key as Heidi seems to be confused. Double foyer 115.jpg|Odd misses the ping-pong ball. Double foyer 119.jpg|William clone confused. Double foyer 104.jpg|Jim wanting to play ping-pong. Double foyer 100.jpg|Jim challenging students. Cousins ennemis 084.jpg|Patrick watches the gang leave. Cousins ennemis 065.jpg|The group, along with Patrick, chill in the rec room. Cousins ennemis 061.jpg|Patrick, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich play Foosball. pl:Pokój rekreacyjny Category:Kadic Category:Locations Category:Season 4 Category:Wreck Room Category:Things not appear in Evolution